Over but Not Forgotten: A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by willow62442
Summary: This is a Fanfiction about Harry Potter and what happens between the last book to 19 years later. From the clean-up of Hogwarts to Children, this is an adventure you have never seen Harry, Ron and Hermione take before.
1. Introduction

This Harry Potter Fanfiction starts right off of the last line in the deathly hallows, before 19 years later. It is my interpretion of what happen after the war untill 19 years later. I started writing this right after finishing the last book when I was in grade 5. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: It's Over

After Harry's cheerful words everyone, even the previous headmasters and headmistresses, laughed. Then there was a dead silence for a long time, while everyone was just trying to take in all that had happened that day.

Finally Hermione broke the long pause and said "Lets go find Ginny, Neville and Luna, they must want to see you Harry."

"Okay" said Ron, but Harry just followed. He still couldn't believe he had destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

They hadn't the slightest clue where to start looking in the huge school, until Hermione had the idea of using the Dumbledore's Army coin that she kept a secret in her pocket for all those years. Sure enough within a couple of seconds Neville replied back that they were in the room of requirement.

While on their way to the room, they could still hear Peeves singing his victory song, "Voldy's gone Moldy..."

"Ya, he's gone Moldy alright" Harry though to himself.

As they entered the room, Ginny and Luna were helping Neville and the stray students pack their bags.

"Oh, hey Harry" Harry was still in another world, thinking about what had just happened. Until Hermione hit him and said "Harry, Harry! Neville is talking to you"

"Oh, um, ya, sorry Neville"

Then Hermione and Ron sat down, next to each other holding hands. So Harry decided to sit next to Ginny. As Harry sat down he saw Ron make a face telling him 'if you must'.

"Gram is so proud of what i did. Jeez, I'm surprised what she has done. Out running the death eaters like she has, I can't believe she had it in her." Neville voice sounded like a proud mom saying how proud she was of her son getting a goal in football "I can't wait to tell mum and dad. Gran even said when this is all done we are going on a trip to a rain forest in Brazil! Its full of all these plants that aren't even in the Hogwarts greenhouse!"

They all laughed, only Neville would want to travail to see plants.

"She even said we could ride brooms to get there. We never fly places, well mostly because of what happened in first year. I don't think she ever trusted me to not fall on her!"

"Well it's thanks to you that i got on the quid ditch team, right Neville?"

"I've never though of it like that before, but now I can say I helped Harry Potter become a seeker!"

"You can say alot of things you did with us Neville" Said Hermione.

Just as Hermione said those last words, George and Lee walked in. George looked just moments away from death. His face was drained of all color and his usually bright red hair was a dark shade of maroon. his eyes were swollen from all the crying he had been doing at his brothers death bed. He had cuts all over his body, and with no ear, he looked dead.

For a second Harry was about to ask where Fred was, but then he remembered what had happened early that night.

So instead he asked "Are you alright George?Lee?"

"Alright" said Lee in a sad, quite voice that Harry had never heard Lee speak in.

"Fine" George said in a tone again Harry had never heard him speak in before. "I wish this bloody war never happened.

"I wonder what i would be like," said Luna in a mystical voice "I mean without Voldemort, without all these families and friends being torn apart. life would have been so much easier."

"What's life without a little excitement?" asked Ron jokingly

"But if excitement means you lose your family, I'm not sure i want that." said Harry.

"Well we can be sure on one thing," Began Ginny "This has brought us together, and made us appreciate life a bit better."

That broke silence in the room until Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvarti and Padma walked into the room.

"I can't believe it is done after all that" said Seamus.

"I know, I mean I wanted it to end, I just never though that it would happen." explaned Parvarti.

"I'm glad, I mean lots of families were ripped and teared apart because of him, but now no one should need to go though that kind of pain" said Padma.

"Oh hi..." Dean said after noticing everyone in the room. "Everyone."

"So who thinks we should go help clean up?" asked Hermione. "Professor McGonagall will need lots of help."

Everyone agreed, and went to find Professor McGonagall. They found her in the courtyard, (where most of the fighting took place) with Professor Flitwick.

"We are here to help Professor" said Hermione.

"Oh good more help! Weasley you and can go help clean up the quidditch pitch. Granger, you and go help Madam Pomfrey. you and can help me and Professor Flitwick. You as well . Parvarti and Padma can you two please go search the castle for anymore bodies. Mr. Jordon can you send a letter to all the students parents. They will need to know what happened. Also you knew Tonks, right? Can you please send a letter to her mother about her and Remus. All right you can all go, except you Potter and you Weasley." Harry and Ron stayed but McGonagall said "Not you Ron, George."

Ron walked away with Dean and George sulked back. "What is it Professor" George asked in a sad voice with his head down.

"Well, George, Fred's death has been hard on all of us, but especially you. So if you please you can go join your parents and go and see him." George left and McGonagall turn to Harry. " Potter, I always knew you would do well. I just can't thank you enough."

"Thank you Professor, you did pretty good yourself."

"No thank you Potter, but now we must clean up the mess you made. Firstly I think you should go visit Professor Dumbledore's grave. It would give you time alone to clear your head. Then you should go see Hagrid, he has been looking for you."

"Alright Professor,"

As Harry was walking away McGonagall called out "Potter! thank you!"

And with that Harry started to walk down to the Black Lake.


	3. Chapter 2: Ron

*******This Chapter is in Ron's Perspective*********

As Dean and I made our way to the quidditch pitch, it wasn't like the day I was going down to play my biggest game of quidditch I've ever played, for the quidditch house cup. It was a bright sunny day people wearing red and gold, blue and bronze. Ginny, Hermione and me walking down to the pitch together. (Harry was in detention) Everyone was singing 'Weasley is our King'. Even with the Slytherins, it was fun.

Now it is dark, lighter than last night but still a dark shade of blue. The once colorful pitch was now dark, with smoke rising around it and half of it broken laying on the ground. People being brought into the school, dead laying on the ground, sadness in the air.

Once we got to the pitch it wasn't like I remembered...

'_A nice warm day, red and gold, blue and silver everywhere, people cheering '_Weasley is Our King' _signs flying everywhere, it was enough for anyone to have doxy's in their stomach, but I was ready. I was going to be the keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I was going to bring the one to victory, I was going to hold that cup over my head and say "_I am your King!". _Everyone would cheer and I would be their hero._

_Before that, we needed to win the game. Demelza Robins, Katie Bell and Dean Thomas were our chasers, Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote were our beaters Ginny was our amazing seeker. (Because Harry was in detention) and I was the keeper. We all walked on to the pitch._

_We're all in our positions, Ginny and Cho shake hands. Madam Hooch released the snitch, then the blugers and lastly the quaffle, the game _begins._ To Katie, to Dean, back Katie and we scored!_

_The game went on like this for a while until we were up 100-20. Then Ginny saw the snitch and so did Cho, they were both on the chase and then Ginny caught the snitch!_

_Madam hooch blew her whistle and yelled "Gryffindor wins!"_

_We all went down to Ginny, holding the snitch high above her head. Today I wasn't the hero, today Ginny was and I am proud to say I am her big brother._

It was an amazing day! I got to play with my sister and I didn't even hit anyone in the face with the quaffle. It was a great day and the after party was the best I've ever been to. Harry surely enjoyed himself, as Hermione would say.

"So where do you want to start?" asked Dean. Ron quickly zoned back in.

"I'll go start over there, you start here"

As Ron was walking over to the other side of the pitch, he saw a body across the pitch, so he walked over towards it. He just prayed it was another death eater and not someone he knew.

As he got closer he saw that it was a girl, that couldn't be any older then himself. He flipped her over and he notice it was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Susan had been in Ron's year at Hogwarts. Laying beside her was her wand laying beside her.

Ron was bout to call Dean when he notice movement behind a big piece of wood that must have fallen off the pitch.

Ron walked towards the piece of wood. Just feet away the person stood up and started to run away. He had long, shinny, messy hair, it was Lucias Malfoy.

"Curcio!" Ron screamed with rage. The curse missed Malfoy by inches. He kept running towards the exit, but before he could Ron yelled again "Curcio!" This time it hit him. Malfoy fell down hard.

Ron ran right at him. Just feet away Lucias looked up at him, gave him a small smile and disapperated.

"You coward!" Ron yelled.

Dean heard him and ran over.

"What happened Ron?" he asked.

"That slimy git Malfoy killed Susan!"

"What! Why? The fight is over. The Malfoy's were on our side!"

"Apparently not." Ron replied. Ron and Dean walked over to Susan. As Ron took a closer look, he realized she had a huge gash in the side of her head.

"We better take her up to the castle." said Dean.

"Alright"

Ron picked Susan up and started to carry her to the castle. Just as they were passing the Whomping Willow, he remembered earlier that day at the Hog's Head.

"_The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who won. It's over anyone who is pretending different is kidding themselves, it's done."_

Ron was amazed that people had given up when the final battle hadn't even taken place yet. When no one had won and when no one had lost. How could you just give up all hope?

How many had given up? More importantly how many still believed it was over? What are others thinking right now, that don't know what had just happened? How many had to die for us to get here?

* * *

**So that was the first couple chapters of my first Fanficion! Please Follow favorite because it will help share it to more people. Also please review it and give me your honest opinion . I will be coming out with chapter 3 in a few days, and hint it's in Dean's Perspective.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dean

I couldn't believe why Malfoy would do that. I mean sure he had done a lot of bad stuff in the past, but we saved Draco and promised to keep his family safe, and he just throw that all away. I guess once a death eater always a death eater.

I looked back on the pitch, it looked horrible. It looked nothing like the day day I tried out for the quidditch team or all the times we practice on it. All the games I played on it, all the games I watched get played on it, my first flying lesson...

'_It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under mine and Seamus' feet, as we marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds. _

_The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in a neat lines on the ground. _

_When our teacher Madam Hooch arrived, she had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. _

"_Well what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Everyone stand by your own broomsticks. Come on, hurry up."_

_I glanced down at my broom. It was old and some of the twinges stuck out at odd angles. _

"_Stick your right hand over the broom." called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say up!"_

_Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, mine moved around a bit too, and Neville's didn't move at all._

_Madam Hooch showed us all how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting our grips. I think all the Gryffindor's were delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years. _

"_Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight down by leani9ng forwards slightly, on my whistle, 3-2-1."_

_But Neville nervous and jumpy and frightened and started lifting higher and higher, 12 feet, 24 feet. He kept rising higher and higher until he fell off. Everyone rushed to him._

"_Everyone stay here, while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, If I see a single broom in the sky, you'll be out of here before you can say quidditch."_

_She left with Neville and Malfoy came over to me Seamus, Harry, Rona and Hermione, holding Neville's remembrall._

"_Looks like Longbottom lost something, maybe if the fat bugger gave this a squeeze, maybe he'll remember to fall on his fat ass."_

"_Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded._

"_No I think I'll leave some where Longbottom will find it. How about on the roof?"_

_Malfoy grabed his broom and started to go up to the roof, Harry followed, for the first time he was really good. _

"_Hand it over Malfoy." Harry demanded again._

"_Alright." Malfoy throw it all the way to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry got there before the it hit the ground. We all started cheering as he came down, just when his fet were about to touch the ground,_

"_Potter!" It was McGonagall "Come here." _

That was my first flying lesson, after that Harry became Gryffindor's seeker. I'm glad too because he picked me to be chaser last year.

We were passing a corredor by the short cut to Gryffindor common room. I remember when Ron and Harry saw me and Ginny snogging here. Ron and Ginny had gotten in a big fight. I would have though Harry would have been on my side about it, but he wasn't, now I see why. I'm fine about the whole Harry/Ginny thing, I've really taken a fancy to Parvarti in the last year. She has been really nice me since I broke up with Ginny.

We went through a short cut, still carrying Susan, through to the Great Hall. I saw Draco and Narcissa in the corner. It al happened in a flash, Ron dropped Susan and ran and grabed Draco by the shirt.

"What was that for?! Just couldn't stand being on the good side for once? The war is over why kill more people!" Ron yelled at Draco as he was punching him in the face. Narcissa was yelling at Ron to stop.

"Excuse me!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey. "i don;t care what he did there will be no fighting anywhere near my patients!"

Hermione walked over to Ron and took him out of the hall. I think something happened there last night.

I looked over at the Malfoy's. I will never forget what they did to me, Luna, Ollivander, Ron Hermione, Harry, Susan and of coarse I cant forget Dobby. That was the worst time of my life in Malfoy Mannor. Watching them torcherd my friends and killed hero Dobby. Dobby died while saving us, I owe him something, but what? Anytime I'm around Shell cottage, Ill stop by and say hello and Thank you.

* * *

**Thank you for, please leave a review giving me any of your idea what will happen next.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
